Dernière chance
by Siriel
Summary: Au coeur de la bataille, il sait qu'il va mourir..


J'ai peur.   
  
Je vais mourir et j'ai peur.  
  
Il fait chaud mais je tremble des pieds à la tête, comme une poupée désarticulée. Je peux à peine tenir la baguette. Je sens des gouttes glacées de sueur perler de mon front. Je dois être pitoyable.  
  
Plus personne pour me protéger. Plus personne derrière qui je pourrais m'abriter, me cacher comme je l'ai toujours fait. Plus une ombre où me dissimuler.  
  
La lumière crue du soleil. Presque incongrue, cruelle sur tous ces cadavres étendus à terre. Tous ces corps dont je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard. Tous ces morts que je ne peux plus esquiver. Ils sont réels. Et ils sont là par ma faute.  
  
Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle _l'ironie du sort_. Qu'un être misérable, insignifiant comme moi soit responsable de ce carnage.   
Responsable... le mot est fort. Je n'ai été et ne serai jamais qu'un instrument. Un objet dépourvu de la moindre volonté.   
  
Je l'ai goûté une fois. Le pouvoir. Quoique... je suppose que ce n'était qu'un leurre. Mais ce fut le moment le plus intense de ma vie. Savoir que la vie de quelqu'un dépend de vous. Uniquement de vous. Et plus que tout... avoir sa confiance. Sa confiance entière.  
  
James... sais-tu seulement quel plaisir j'ai pris à te trahir? Comme j'ai savouré ce moment? Pendant quelques minutes, j'ai été celui dont tout dépendait. Je sentais leur regard envieux sur moi, le regard des Mangemorts. Eux qui ont toujours méprisé le ver de terre que j'étais, le Griffondor traître à ses amis. Il a été le seul à voir qu'on pouvait tirer parti de moi. Le seul à m'utiliser, à prêter attention à mes talents inexistants. James, imagines-tu mon plaisir quand il m'a félicité pour avoir donné ton secret?  
  
Oh, comme il a dû rire de moi. De l'imbécile qui s'est empressé de révéler tout ce qu'il savait, uniquement pour plaire à son Maître. Car lui aussi me méprise - tout ce temps j'ai été aveugle.  
  
Quelle importance? J'aurais tout dit, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas dans le but de trahir l'amitié que j'ai choisi le côté des ténèbres. Toute ma vie, j'ai suivi le plus fort. Celui qui me promettait la sûreté.Ils peuvent bien me mépriser, tous autant qu'ils sont. J'ai toujours été faible. Le Lord Noir montait en puissance, commment ne pas Le joindre? Pour mourir en héros? C'est toujours mourir...  
  
Toutes ces années... je n'ai jamais pris plaisir à cette vie de traître. Et Lui... Il me dégoûte. Depuis son retour, j'ai agi uniquement par peur. Il me dégoûte et me terrifie. Comme tout a changé... le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui me pétrifiait d'admiration.   
  
Pourtant même à l'époque je ne prenais pas plaisir à le servir. Toute cette année où je vous ai espionnés tous les quatre, où j'ai vu naître celui qui causerait Sa perte. Je n'en ai tiré aucune satisfaction. Seulement ce jour où j'ai livré sa proie au Lord Noir. Mais avant...  
  
Et pourtant... comme j'ai pu te hair parfois, James. Toi et ton arrogance, ta suffisance. Ton mépris, à peine dissimulé, pour l'adolescent qui suivait bouche bée le moindre de tes gestes. Oh, tu ne me l'as jamais dit en face. Nous étions amis, après tout. L'amitié légendaire des quatre Maraudeurs... mais je sentais bien ta condescendance.  
  
James Potter et Sirius Black. Toujours premiers en tout - sans le moindre effort bien sûr. Toujours les premiers à se faire remarquer. Adulés par toutes les filles de Poudlard en âge de s'intéresser aux garçons. Evidemment, le pâle Queudver ne tenait pas la comparaison.  
  
James et Sirius... c'est Remus qui était le plus proche de moi. Lui aussi était seul, à sa manière. Lui ne me regardait pas de haut.   
  
Je l'ai trahi comme les autres.  
  
Les sorts fusent. Des jets de lumière rouge et verte. Partout, des corps qui s'effondrent. Là-bas. Au coeur de la bataille. Je n'ai plus le temps de tergiverser.   
  
Remus... tu avais compris, n'est-ce pas? Tu avais compris que je ne pouvais plus. Mon dégoût. Ma terreur. Et tu savais ce qui m'a rongé tout ce temps. Depuis notre dernière rencontre. Il n'y avait pas de haine dans tes yeux. Pas de mépris. Simplement la compréhension... et une sorte de supplique muette.  
  
Une lueur d'espoir.  
  
Tu savais. Et ton dernier regard a été pour moi.  
  
Ils approchent. Il est là, il se bat comme les autres. Comme il ressemble à son père...  
  
Je n'ai plus le choix. L'occasion est unique. J'imagine déjà la surprise dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment pourrait-il l'imaginer? Il est bien trop sûr de lui. Aveuglé par sa puissance...  
  
Il devrait s'en douter, pourtant. J'ai déjà trahi, pourquoi ne pas trahir à nouveau? Je n'ai pas le choix. Depuis ce jour-là, dans la Cabane Hurlante, je n'ai plus le choix.   
  
Le temps presse. La Prophétie doit s'accomplir, et j'ai mon rôle à y jouer. Il faut que j'arrive à tenir ma baguette sans trembler. Que j'avance vers eux.   
  
C'est ma dernière chance.  
  
Pour toi, Remus. Et pour payer ma dette... 


End file.
